Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 5$ and $b = 2$. $8$ $a$ $ + 3$ $b$ $ - 10$
Answer: Substitute $5$ for ${a}$ and $2$ for ${b}$ $ = 8{(5)} + 3{(2)} - 10 $ $ = 40 + 6 - 10 $ $ = 36$